Never Sleep
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Light wonders why L never sleeps and is so determinded to stay awake every moment of the day and night. One night he finds out why.


Light always wondered why L never slept. Why when ever L's eyes showed the slightest sign of dropping over gun metal eyes he would down any sugar around him in record time and chug Light's black coffee, no sugar added to it. He wouldn't risk asking the detective since when Matsura told him to sleep L had thrown a blue pen at him, narrowly missing the poor man's head. Light had never seen such anger in those eyes at the suggestion of sleep. It was only when Light was chained to L did he discover why the detective viciously fought off sleep.

It was around three in the morning, Light had been slumbering lightly for just over five hours seeing as the clicking of keys on L's laptop would increase in volume every time the older genius would find himself nodding off. It was as if the more the ink haired man threw himself into the Kira case the farther away sleep would get. It was only when L's tapping and rapping slowed down when Watari brought in sugary snacks did Light doze off.

The Japanese teen awoke with a violent start as the man chained to him let out the most bone chilling scream he had ever heard. "Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled as he looked over to the man who was trashing uncontrollably in his slumber. As the brunette tried to pin the flailing limbs a few managed to give him swift, but powerful, kicks and punches to every inch of his tanned body they could reach. L's screams increased in volume and pitch once Light was able to pin his legs with his own. Before he could secure L's hands pain filled his right temple and he was sent flying off the bed at the unexpected blow.

The only thing was the chain that connected them caused L to follow Light off the bed. It was the only thing the teen could do was to raise his hands and arms to block his face as L clawed desperately at him. Their struggle continued on like that for over fifteen minutes. Light trying his hardest to get the crazed and still slumbering detective to wake and calm down, and L blood bound to fight off Light as if he was demon haunting his dreams.

"Ryuuzaki." Light whispered through his heavy breathing once he was able to trap the struggling L under him. What he saw in those eyes shocked the man who was secretly Kira. L's gun metal eyes were wider than they ever were and salty tears ran freely from those wide orbs. The tears raced each other down hsi pale temples and hid in his raven hair. L's entire body was trembling violently, but not in rage, but in submission and terror. Light hastily released his hold on the detective and even though he was free L remained in his position. "Ryuu-"

"I'm sorry." The sudden apology caught Light off guard, his chestnut eyes widening slightly. What dream could cause such a reaction from L, the most level headed person he knew outside himself? With shaking, slender fingers L grabbed the hem of his shirt, starting to tug it upwards. "Please, just don't hurt me like the other times..." Light reached out and placed his hand over L's slimmer and paler one, causing the ink haired man to flinch back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Those words seemed to bring L out of the dream state of terror. Slowly, his gun metal eyes blinked as they focused on Light's face. His free hand, no longer shaking, reached up to his face, touching the trails of tears. Light felt unnerved when L's spidery fingers reached for his own face, tracing the nail marks that he was able to inflict on the younger man. "Ryuuzaki." This alias stirred him from tracing the wounds as L's eyes snapped to Light's. The brunette watched as the detective's Adam's apple moved up then down, notching his pale skin was covered in a layer of cold sweat giving him a sick ashen look.

"Yes Light?" His words were forced, trying to tell Light that he didn't want to discuss what happened. He was willing him with his eyes to just forget the incident. L was begging Light, who was Kira, to forgive him and forget everything that happened. Part of Light wanted to gloat and drown in the feeling of victory. It was _almost _as good as his dreams of holding L's dying body.

Only, as much as Light wanted to, he couldn't. Seeing those frightened, begging gun metal eyes was conflicting him. He wanted to treasure the moment of L being so weak, so helpless, before him. Damn his sympathy! A thing he wanted to cast away so much, but all his time with comforting his younger sister when she got hurt or her boyfriend broke up with her molded him into an understanding man. He was a god he shouldn't be feeling sympathy for the man he yearned to kill, the man who stood in his way.

Yet the man before him wasn't the man who stood in his way. L looked less of an adult male who was blood bound to capture Kira and more of a child who had suffer horrors Light would never know. Horrors that made him shiver in thought of what this pale...child could have gone threw that made him react so violently to dreams, to memories of it. Memories he had to relive everytime his eyes closed surely. That's why L never slept; he feared seeing the horrors of his past.

Surprising himself as much as L, Light bent down and wrapped his arms around the detective. A comforting embrace Light remembered giving Sayu so many times. He would indulge L in this comfort only once. L's slender fingers fisted the back of Light's shirt, burying his head into the teen's shoulder. He was sick of crying over things that could no longer hurt him, and he would cry no more in front of the person he believed to be Kira.

But, just this once, L would drown himself in the comfort Light willingly gave without question. A comfort he found only in Watari. Light didn't even know the horrors, the monsters, that were now only in his memories and yet he comfort him, not bringing up the episode or demanding for answers to the question that were surely swimming in the teen's head. Even if Light was highly likely to be Kira, he was without a doubt L's friend, and his comfort being the greatest thing the gun metal eyed man could ever ask for right now.


End file.
